Anti-Fairy Apprentace
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Timmy is forced by Anti-Cosmo to become a Anti-Fairy by passing all the tests. What happens if he passes all of his tests? What is Anti-Cosmo hiding in his past about Timmy?
1. Chapter 1: AntiFairy Apprentice

**Chapter 01 Anti-Fairy Apprentice**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Sorry guys. I know I have written the story before. But my first plan was a mistake. So I had to rewrite it. I own nobody except for the idea and Poof can talk now normally. Written date: 18th December 2011. Re-Written date: Wednesday 26**__**th**__** March 2014."**_

* * *

><p>On a drowsy November morning Timmy woke up and looked over to his fishbowl where 3 goldfishes were sleeping. Well that was what Timmy thought.<p>

"**Good morning guys," Timmy called out to his fairies.**

No one answered him. Timmy got a little worried, so he called louder.

"**Guys GOOD MORNING. HOW WAS YOUR NIGHT?" Timmy called louder towards the fish bowl.**

But there was still no answer. So Timmy walked to his shrinking suite, shrunk down to a small fish and walked into Cosmo and Wanda's home. Up to their private bedroom where Cosmo, Wanda and Poof looked worried at a piece of paper.

**Poof looked at his parents scared, before he asked them, "Mum,...** it **is not true, tell me this is not true?"**

"**I don't now. But if the test is positive we are most likely dead by him," Wanda said looking at her son worried.**

Suddenly Cosmo heard the castle door open. There was definitely somebody inside the castle now. Not just the 3 fairies, but somebody else.

"**Did you hear something?" Cosmo asked as he thought he heard something.**

Wanda shook her head and looked over to Cosmo. Cosmo looked at Poof and Poof looked over to Timmy.

**Cosmo smiled as he recognised their Godchild,** "**Oh hello Timmy."**

"**Did you sleep well?" Wanda asked him.**

"**Yes. Why were you not there when I called you? And what are you 3 worrying about?" Timmy asked his God family confused.**

**Wanda hesitated, before she said, **"**It is best if we show you Timmy, come."**

* * *

><p>Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands, Poof his rattle and appeared in Jordan's office where it suspiciously looked like a bedroom. The Tooth Fairy was busy brewing a strong tea.<p>

"**What is wrong with him?" Timmy asked confused.**

"**My Jordan Baby has the fairy flew. But don't worry. I will take good care of him," The Tooth Fairy said.**

The Tooth Fairy was dressed in a nurse uniform, Jordan was in his PJ's and lying in their bed. She poofed up a big pot of hot burning coal and shuffled it under Jordan's bed in a hot pan to keep his cold from getting worse. Jordan prepared himself for a sneeze.

"**Oh no. Everybody hold on tight," Cosmo said as he sensed something dangerously will happen.**

**Jordan's sneeze was huge, **"**HATUE!"**

This one sneeze caused a massive hurricane and everything went flying around the house. As soon as the hurricane died down the Tooth fairy raised her wand and cleaned up the entire room.

"**Sorry bunny. I didn't-" Jordan tried to apologise to his wife.**

**But she stopped him, **"**That is ok dear. You have the nasty fairy flew. It will go in a month or 2. So just relax while I do all the work."**

"**But you already have 2 jobs around the clock. You can't do my job as well. Please take it easy." Jordan said with his scratchy voice worried.**

"**Oh is Mrs. Tooth Fairy pregnant?" Wanda asked surprised.**

Everybody looked at Wanda as if she had lost her marbles.

**But Mrs Tooth Fairy shook her head, "No not the slightest Wanda. I am in a perfect condition. But I think he is right. Hey how about you Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda do his job for a while. As soon as he is ok he can then take over. Ok?"**

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Timmy looked at each other in shock. Them, protecting Fairy world like Jordan does? Oh god. There is a formula for disaster. That was sure in all of their souls.

"**Ok. Wish us luck," The Fairy family said worried.**

"**Good luck guys. And don't get into any problems," Jordan said.**

With that Poof, Cosmo and Wanda poofed them and Timmy out and started with the first job.

* * *

><p>Checking on the entire Fairy's and seeing that they are doing everything correctly. So far there were no problems, except that Juandissimo tried to flirt with Wanda again. But Cosmo sapped him and he left her alone again.<p>

"**The fairy's are all doing their jobs except for Tooth Fairy, because she has to look after Jordan and his flue. What is next on the list?" Timmy asked his Fairy God family.**

"**Check on the Pixies and Anti-Fairy's. Ok. Come," Wanda said as she read of the list.**

Cosmo and Wanda poofed them over to Pixy HQ and looked around the place. All the Pixies were in the meeting room just sitting there and staring at each other since Jordan by his last visit glued all of them on their chairs, so that they could do nothing.

"**What? We are doing nothing," Sanderson asked.**

"**Exactly... Ok," Wanda said.**

Since they were no longer a threat, the team left them and flew over to Anti-Fairy world. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof made sure they had enough fairy power to stop the Anti-Fairy's if they ever tried something.

"**Ok we are there. Now lets begin," Wanda said.**

Cosmo opened the door and-

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "I may be mean to you and let you guys wait. Please review. The more reviews the quicker <strong>**I may be able to update."**


	2. Chapter 2: The contract

**Chapter 02 The contract**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody except for the idea. Written date Sunday 18th December 2011. Re-written date: Thursday 12th March 2015.**__** "**_

* * *

><p>The entire Anti-Fairy world was in total chaos. There were Anti-Fairy's flying all over the place and cleaning up the entire city. Like as if they have been under a complete character change, Wanda stopped an Anti-Fairy and asked her a question.<p>

"**What the hell is going on here?" Wanda asked her.**

"**We are cleaning Anti-Fairy world for the new arrival. We are being judged by our lord Anti-Cosmo," Anti-Anna, who was the Anti-Fairy she was speaking to, replied.**

Suddenly Anti-Cosmo poofed up and looked at the family and Anti-Anna.

**Anti-Cosmo nodded his head before looking back at them,"Good job Anti-Anna. I wanted to talk to you three anyway. Saves me the flight threw Pixie world, Fairy world and earth to get to you Turner. Come this way."**

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda all followed Anti-Cosmo into his home which was now a smug little cottage. But still in the gloomiest part of Anti-Fairy world that they have ever seen.

"**I thought you lived in a castle?" Timmy asked confused.**

"**Welcome to our humble home. And Timmy we did live in a castle. But I kept on getting lost and Anti-Cosmo was getting fed up with it so we moved into this cute home," Anti-Wanda explained.**

**Foop looked at the guests confused, **"**Father what are they doing here?"**

"**We are in a meeting Foop. And ok we all can attend," Anti-Cosmo explained.**

Anti-Cosmo pulled Foop and Anti-Wanda to him, pulled a leaver on the side and the room changed from a kitchen into a meeting room. Then on the table with the chairs: First came Anti-Cosmo, next to him came Cosmo, on Anti-Cosmos other side sat Timmy, next to Timmy sat Anti-Wanda, next to Anti-Wanda sat Foop and next to Foop sat Wanda and Poof was between Cosmo and Wanda.

"**The thing is this: I did a bit of research in Anti-Fairy world and noticed a old… a 10 year old mistake I did. I regret it now-" Anti-Cosmo explained, but was cut off suddenly.**

"**Wait Anti-Cosmo. What have I got to do with the 10 year old mistake you have done?" Timmy asked confused.**

"**A lot actually… But to prove my theory right you Timmy Turner will have to complete an Anti-Fairy program which you will be learned on and if you pass I can tell you and let you all go home. If you fail I will have no choice, but to have Cosmo, Wanda and Poof taken away from you forever," Anti-Cosmo explained. **

Anti-Cosmo poofed up an Anti-Fairy contract. But right away the sick Jordan poofed in and looked sick and mad at Anti-Cosmo.

**Jordan's anger was spiking mad, "No. Timmy is a good boy. He will-"**

The Tooth Fairy poofed only seconds behind her husband and looked as mad as fire, she had on a good looking nurse outfit.

"**Jordan, baby. YOU NEED YOUR REST! Sorry Anti-Cosmo. My husband is sick. See you soon," The Tooth Fairy said.**

The Tooth Fairy raised her wand and vanished with Jordan. All of a sudden it was very quiet. They could hear some where in the castle a grandfather's clock was striking 2 A.M. Timmy thought about it and looked again at Anti-Cosmo. He could read Anti-Cosmo like a book and he could see that there was more to it then just a contract. He knew something and was planning something big. He will have to keep a close eye on him.

**Anti-Cosmo still waited for Timmy's reply, **"**Well?"**

"**I agree." Timmy said hopping he won't have to regret it.**

"**Excellent," Anti-Cosmo said happy.**

Anti-Cosmo took a knife, removed a bit of blood and with Timmy's blood Timmy had to write his name on the bottom of the contract. And he did.

"**So what now?" Timmy asked the 6 Fairy's/Anti-Fairy's.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "That is an excellent question Timmy. Please review to see what happens next."<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: A new life

**Chapter 03 A new life**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Reviews please. Re-written date: Saturday 5**__**th**__** April 2014."**_

* * *

><p>Cosmo and Wanda were both sent back to Fairy world up to Jordan and Tooth Fairy. As they just reached the house Jordan let out a massive sneeze and the roof lifted itself up at least 30 cm.<p>

"**Oh it sounds like Jordan could hasn't got any better. Um… dear?" Cosmo said and then grew hesitant. **

Wanda knew when her husband lowered his voice down that he was unsure. And he wanted something. So she looked over to him with just as worried expression then before.

"**Yes?" Wanda asked a bit scared.**

"**Can you tell Jordan that we managed to lose Timmy?" Cosmo asked terrified.**

Wanda knew that he was too big of a chicken to tell Jordan that they failed in their godparent duties.

"**Poof, poof." (Why can't I tell him?) Poof asked his parents.**

"**Because Jordan von Strangle won't understand you like we do sweetie. Ok? I will tell him." Wanda said.**

Wanda knocked and Tooth Fairy opened the door and looked tired to them. Her turquoise hair was all over the place and Jordan was still sneezing the place to dust.

"**Yes? What is it guys? Jordan only let you out of here 20 minuets ago and you need his help already?" The Tooth fairy asked tired.**

"**Um… no… it is just that…" Cosmo studded, not knowing how to tell it her. **

The Tooth Fairy stretched her arms out and yawned tired. As her eyes adjusted to the day light she noticed only 3 people… not normally 4. This made her eyes snap open to get a better view of what has happened.

"**WHAT HAPPENED?" The Tooth Fairy asked scared.**

"**HATUE!" Jordan went again.**

The Tooth fairy quickly took the 3 headed family inside to Jordan's bedroom and forced them on a chair.

"**Jordan baby. It is an emergency." The Tooth Fairy said scared.**

Jordan looked at them and as he recognised his long lost nephew Cosmo his howl body started to turn red with anger. He knew in an in stand that something was wrong.

"**What is it? I only let you out 2 hours ago and now you need my help already? I thought you were going to take the load of me for once?" Jordan asked mad.**

"**We-" Cosmo was about to explain themselves.**

Wanda quickly plastered Cosmos mouth shut before he carried on talking. Then she looked as seriously as ever to Jordan which even makes the big muscular brute scared as hell.

"**Well?" Jorden asked impatient.**

"**We have a serious situation Jordan. We checked on everyone like you asked us to. But Anti-Cosmo suddenly forced Timmy Turner to sign a contract in which he aggress to take care of Timmy." Wanda explained.**

"**WHAT AND YOU DIDN´T STOP HIM?" Jordan screamed.**

"**We had no choice. If we refused and protected Timmy Anti-Cosmo threatened us with the entire Anti-Fairy world fairy's to attack us and kill us at the same time." Cosmo explained.**

Those words were enough to make Jordan's face turn as quick as the sun sets and rises from blue, to white, then brown and last red.

The Tooth fairy quickly strapped him to his bed before Jordan let out his anger.

"**YOU LET TIMMY GO WITHOUT STOPPING HIM?" Jordan screamed.**

"**What shall we do now?" Wanda asked hoping he knew away how to get Timmy back.**

"**Nothing." Jorden said calmly.**

Ooh no. If Jordan's voice first turns as loud as a nuclear exploding and then calm that means nothing good.

"**N-N-Nothing Jordan?" Cosmo asked hoping he didn't hear the brute correctly.**

Suddenly Jordan's entire body turned twice as big with anger. His body was fury red and glared as mad as ever. Not even the tooth fairy has seen her husband since 20 million years getting so mad.

Quickly the Tooth fairy knew what to do, knocked Jordan unconscious and looked just as mad to the fairy's.

"**Exactly. You will just have to resign your fairy odd parents role and live a normal life. I don't care what you 3 do now. But if the Anti-Fairy's have him under a legal contract then we can't break it. The bond to them is already in threatened that a war is about to happen. Just keep a eye on him and go home. I will stay here with Jordan and look after him. Good bye." The Tooth Fairy said mad.**

The Tooth Fairy may be the calmest of all fairy's, but Cosmo and Wanda could see that she was deeply disappointed. Here normal blue eyes were now a dark red and blue. A bit violet.

With that Cosmo and Wanda handed their God parenting passes in, Poof had to hand his training license in as well, then Cosmo and Wanda showed Poof around Fairy world and then entered their old home which they have bought 10.000 years ago as they first met and married.

"**I never even thought that when we lose 1 godchild we would be forced to resign forever." Cosmo said very sad.**

"**I know. But we have to keep an eye on Timmy. Maybe he needs our help soon." Wanda said.**

Cosmo and Wanda entered their home. It looked like the 1st day they met and moved in together after fleeing from their parents. Wanda had to giggle as she remembered the lame excuse for Cosmo to run away from his mother.

"**Hey Poof. How about we tell you how we ended up in this lovely house." Cosmo suggested.**

"**Poof." (Ok.) Poof said.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit:,, Please review. I own nobody."<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Son and daughter

**Chapter 04 The run away son and daughter**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. If you want to see the explanation in pictures watch (Floating with you by Cosmo and Wanda.)"**_

* * *

><p>Wanda brewed a strong tea and she sat next to Cosmo who was holding Poof in his lap to tell him what happened on that day.<p>

**"It was the day after Cosmo asked me to marry him. We have been dating for 200 years and we loved each other more and more. Of course we told our parents right away. But Cosmos mother was not to keen that her son would marry somebody. And tried everything in her power to separate us. Even set my own family alight. She tried to kill us and that hurt my family so much," Wanda started with the story.**

**"I was furious. But I made myself a promise: I will never marry ore love another except for Wanda. She was the only woman in the entire magical and human world I wanted to spend my life with," Cosmo continued.**

**"Poof?" (What did you do?) Poof asked.**

**"Our wedding was planned for (Sorry I don't know there date so this is the date) the 15th of June. The hottest day and the spot we chose was at a church, the venue we shared a cake and Cosmo smashed it into my face. But I was not mad and then a small canon trip down the waterfall." Wanda explained.**

**"Poof?" (How does the waterfall fit in?) Poof asked confused.**

**"We both after our wedding sat in a fess and somebody. I think it was Juandissimo Magnify Wanda's EX pushed us into the waterfall as we were watching the sun set." Cosmo said.**

**"Poof!" (Ok now I get it.) Poof said pleased.**

**"I noticed that we were about to crash and clutched onto Cosmo for dear life. But he just grinned and hugged me back. We fell down and landed in front of a fishers hotel where we stayed for our honey moon." Wanda said.**

**"Poof." (OD.) Poof said confused.**

**"Yeep. But as we were about to pay and leave we both were arrested for daring to have a wedding. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda hated each other and made us look so bad we spent 2 months together in the prison cell. But our love was still strong as ever." Cosmo finished the story.**

Poof started to yawn and fell fast asleep. Cosmo and Wanda were both tired as well and so the 3 headed family went off to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "I had to find something for them. Sorry that it is so short. Please review."<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: A odd tea test

**Chapter 05 A Test written**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_

* * *

><p>Timmy sat blankly now on a table and looked sad to the floor. He has just lost his Fairy God Parents and he still didn't understand what Anti-Cosmo is up to. He looked back up and sees that Anti-Cosmo is looking puzzled at him<p>

**"Well Anti-Cosmo. What is your first move to kill me? Poison, raving dogs, spikes? What?" Timmy shouted.**

Anti-Cosmo raised his eye brow higher. Timmy Turner was really being angry right now. Which doesn't add up. Actually it made a lot of sense since he just lost his fairy god parents. But why was the child so mad at him?

**"The contract doesn't say anything that you are being killed Timmy. I am just testing you." Anti-Cosmo explained surprised.**

**"For what. A poison? And what is this 10 year mistake you told me about? What have I got to do with it?" Timmy asked.**

**"Tell me Timmy Turner. How old are you and what is your birth date?" Anti-Cosmo asked.**

**"Why should I tell you?" Timmy asked mad.**

**"Just cooperate please." Anti-Cosmo said getting feed up with this teenager.**

**"C… what?" Anti-Wanda asked getting confused again. **

**"He should just coop with being with us and not annoy us. So answer now the question Timmy," Anti-Cosmo explained a lot calmer now.**

Timmy was still confused of what Anti-Cosmo is talking about. What has his birth date got to do with anything? Anti-Cosmo poofed up a inform list and wrote some things on it.

He wrote down Timmy's real name. This is how the informer looks like.

**Inform sheet**

**Name: Timothy Tiberius Vladislaopov Turner**

**Birthdate: 21st March 1992**

And that was it. Then he handed it to Timmy who still was confused.

Timmy still could not believe he agreed to this apprentice ship of Anti-Cosmo. What was this guy up to and what was this 10 year mistake he is talking about?

For starters Anti-Cosmo gave Timmy a training wand of the Anti-Fairy's and Timmy would have to learn how to use it properly. He just looked at it even more confused.

**"Your first test awaits you Timmy. Come follow me and Anti-Wanda to the kitchen." Anti-Cosmo instructed.**

**"Why don't you just poof us there?" Timmy asked confused.**

**"Because the kitchen has a protective ring around it that allows nobody to poof into it like that. I have my reasons Timmy." Anti-Cosmo explained again.**

With that he gave his wife a look of his eye and polished the monocle clean. Then they all walked over into the kitchen. They could poof up to the door and Anti-Cosmo added a secret code to unlick the Kitchen.

The kitchen itself had a red cabinet, a black fire stove to cook dinner and a small breakfast table. Right now loads of dust was on it. Anti-Cosmo cleared every dust of it and then sat him down with Anti-Wanda and she showed him loads of different fruit. The task: To brew the fruit into a tea that he would enjoy.

Anti-Wanda first showed Timmy how to do it and then handed her husband the cup. He tasted it and liked it a lot. Next was Timmy's turn. He shall do one of his own accords. What he thought of.

Timmy added in a banana, a apple, a kiwi and last a lemon. He shredded the lot to the pure, transformed with a training wand it into dry small tea leaves, a tea bag and then let it brew in a porcelain tea pot. After brewing for 10 minuets he carefully poured it out into a cup and handed it carefully to Anti-Cosmo. He raised in expectation his eyes and then the tea cup. He guided them to his lips and tasted it. His eyes sparkled with happiness and a small tear escaped his eye. He nodded in agreement.

**"Wow. Delicious Timmy. You are a natural tea maker. Just as good as Anti-Wanda's tea and it takes a master to beat her tea skills," Anti-Cosmo said well impressed.**

**"Aw. Chucks. (Giggles)" Anti-Wanda said blushing.**

**"Still what has this got to do with the 10 year old mistake Anti-Cosmo?" Timmy asked.**

**"I can't reveal that information just jet Timmy. Once you have passed all the tests I can tell you why." Anti-Cosmo said and studied Timmy with his eyes.**

Timmy was fuming with anger. Anti-Cosmo was toying with him. How dare he. What is he up to? What has the 10 year old mistake done to him? And what has he got to do with it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "It may be short, but I had no Idea for it. Please review. I own nobody except for Anti-Cosmos secret."<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: A AntiDance of information

**A Anti-Dance of Information**

**Quanktumspirit: „Please review. I own nobody except the secret. Written date: Monday 21st May 2012."**

* * *

><p>Once the tea party was over Timmy was instructed by Anti-Cosmo to go up to his new bedroom and get a suite on for a ball which will be going to happen in 1 hour. So Timmy was lead by Foop to his room. Foop was weirdly twitching whenever Timmy was near.<p>

**"Timmy. If you were born in 1992. How come you are still a 10 year old?" Foop asked.**

**"Easy Foop. My very first wish (In my P.O.V) was to stay a 10 year old forever. So that I would never lose my Godparents: Cosmo my Godfather, Wanda my Godmother and-" Timmy explained, but Foop stopped him knowing what he was about to say.**

**"Poof. Your God brother and my counterpart." Foop said nodding.**

Foop lead Timmy to his room. Timmy was well impressed that even Foop knew his way around the 100 rooms in Anti-Cosmo's castle.

* * *

><p>Once they reached Timmy's bedroom Foop opened up the suite cabinet and got out a black tux and a black tie.<p>

**"Here get changed. Next door is your shower room, after the shower, come and blow dry your brown hair and put deodorant under. Then set yourself into the suite. Once you are finished I'll lead you downstairs to the ball. Ring the bell to call me once your finished," Foop explained.**

**"Ok… Foop do you know what Anti-Cosmo is really up to?" Timmy asked hopping he could get the secret out of Foop.**

Timmy looked stern at Foop who blushed madly. He looked at Timmy and then turned another shade of deep purple nearly fully red.

**"I am sorry Timmy, but I am forbidden to give you that piece of information. Once my father thinks the time is right he can tell you himself," Foop explained.**

Timmy was getting ticked off. All the Anti-Fairies were playing with him. And all he gets are the same answers. So Timmy had his shower, quickly changed, combed his hair back and actually looked good in the black suite.

**"Foop. I am ready." Timmy called out to the young Anti-Fairy.**

* * *

><p>Foop poofed himself back to Timmy in his dark blue suit, his hair was combed back and he looked good to Timmy. Timmy held down his blush as Foop led Timmy out of the bedroom wings and of to the massive ballroom. Once their Timmy saw that every Anti-Fairy in Anti-Fairy world was their at the ball.<p>

**"Ah our guest of honour has arrived. Welcome Timmy," Anti-Cosmo called out to him. **

**"Guest of honour Anti-Cosmo? I am the Apprentice you twit. And I thought Cosmo was confusing," Timmy said a bit mad.**

**"Oh no Timmy. Not tonight. You are our guest of honour. Guys. Dinner is served," Anti-Wanda called out.**

* * *

><p>All the Anti-Fairies poofed themselves to their seat and all looked expected to the head of the Table where Anti-Cosmo was not sitting. But Anti-Cosmo placed Timmy at the head table. Timmy sat at the head with Foop to his left and Anti-Cosmo to his right. Anti-Wanda sat next to Anti-Cosmo and so on. Anti-Cosmo leaned to Timmy's side to whisper something in his ear.<p>

**"Bang your glass to get there attention and then hold a small speech." Anti-Cosmo explained.**

**"Ok? Wait what? A speech?" Timmy asked as he suddenly felt ashamed.**

**"It is tradition." Anti-Cosmo simply explained.**

Timmy sight, raised from his chair and picked up his tea spoon. With the tea spoon he carefully banged against the crystal glass and all the Anti-Fairy's were dead silence and looked up to him, Timmy looked confused at Anti-Cosmo what to say and he pointed his wand at Timmy's thought to hold his speech.

**"Um... good evening Anti-Fairy's." Timmy started.**

**"Good evening Timothy Tiberius Turner." The Anti-Fairies said at the same time.**

**"I hope you all will enjoy the meal Anti-Wanda has cooked and enjoy it." Timmy said with a little more confidence.**

**"I am sure we will." Foop said chuckling.**

**"Ok. Bon appetite. You all may begin." Timmy finished his speech.**

Timmy sat back down red faced and Foop patted on his back. He was proud of their apprentice, he was learning quick.

**"Really good Timmy. That was excellent," Foop praised him.**

**"I am as nervous as a small mouse in front of a massive cat," Timmy said blushing a bit.**

**"At the start holding speeches in front of big crowds can take even the strongest men's nerves. But over time when you learn loads of them the easier you find them," Anti-Cosmo simply explained.**

**"How do you know Anti-Cosmo?" Timmy asked him.**

**"I am head Anti-Fairy, was school head boy, college head boy and even university pre-minister. So I am used to hold big speeches Timmy. Foop is practicing it even though he lost against Poof for School head boy," Anti-Cosmo explained simply.**

**"All because that clown said poof, poof and I held a good speech and the clowns all still voted for him. He made me so mad that my blood boiled," Foop growled.**

**"Why didn't you cheat Foop?" Timmy asked knowing that Anti-Fairies cold be ruffles.**

**"If you cheat in the class voting you could get expelled. So I didn't..." Foop explained, but then blushed a bit.**

**"Did you vote for yourself?" Timmy asked him interested.**

**"Um... no..." Foop said very quiet as his blush grew stronger.**

Foop was blushing so mad as he sat down, Timmy and Anti-Cosmo looked at Foop confused. What does this mean?

**"So... during the school election you voted for my god brother? Poof? Why did you do it? You can't stand him," Timmy asked him.**

Foop was so red that he sank back into his chair and started to cry really hard. Anti-Cosmo patted his back.

**"Does it still hurt that you lost to your counterpart Foop?" Anti-Cosmo asked his son trying to make him feel better.**

**"No... but the reason I voted for Poof is that I... I... I have fallen in love with him..." Foop admitted whiles burning even redder. **

Foop quickly poof himself away. Timmy and Anti-Cosmo looked at each other confused.

**"Well... that was unexpected... Do you want to help him threw the pain?" Anti-Cosmo asked knowing he has still some things to talk with the other Anti-Fairies.**

**"Yes please." Timmy said.**

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and Timmy was sitting suddenly in a rocking chair in Foop's layer a.k.a his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Foop was throwing darts at photos of Poof he hung up to represent his anger.<p>

**"Foop... may I talk with you?" Timmy asked the young Anti-Fairy.**

Foop has thrown one more dart at the photo and it struck Poof's heart. He then raised from his bed and looked at Timmy.

**"If you must. You must. What is it Timmy?" Foop asked bored. **

**"I would like to know if you have told Poof yet how you feel for him?" Timmy asked Foop.**

Foop flushed another shade of red and looked at the millions of photos of Poof all over his room. Should he tell him how he truly feels?

**"No I haven't... and even if I do I will be humiliated, because he loves Goldie... and a Fairy and Anti-Fairy aren't supposed to love each other..." Foop said.**

**"I know how it feels to have your first love and never being able to tell her how you feel. But one day you will be able to find your real love. Or maybe Poof could feel the same way for you?" Timmy suggested.**

**"I don't think so. Come we must return to the ball." Foop stated.**

Foop raised his wand and they came in the middle of the ball. Foop then took Timmy's hand and they both danced among the crowds.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the crowds separated themselves from there dance partners and danced with somebody else. Timmy ended up with Anti-Jordan who was so small that Timmy had to make sure he doesn't squish him.<p>

**"Um... Anti-Jordan?" Timmy asked hoping he could explain what is going on.**

**"What is it Timmy?" Anti-Jordan asked.**

**"What do I have to learn here?" Timmy asked the smaller Anti-Fairy.**

**"Easy, how to cook, clean, know all of the Anti-Fairy laws and your family," Anti-Jordan explained.**

**"My family? Wait Anti-Jordan what do you mean?" Timmy asked hopping to know what is going on.**

But just as Timmy asked that question the dance was over and everybody left for home. Anti-Cosmo poofed Timmy into his bedroom and Timmy was now even more confused. Anti-Wanda tucked him in bed and Foop read Timmy a scary story.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody except for the secret... maybe you guy's know it now. If you do please keep it for yourselves and don't tell it in the reviews for the other reviewers to read. If you want to guess PM me and I can tell you if you are on the right track."<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Beinc creative helps the pain

**Being creative helps the pain**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please if you have a few ideas at what else Timmy could learn be free to P.M me or place it in as a comment. Written date: Friday 30th November 2012."**

* * *

><p>The next morning Timmy woke up as he had the strangest dream jet. He could hear somebody was up and walking around just above him on the fourth floor since Timmy was placed on the third floor where everybody's bedrooms were. Timmy looked at his watch and sees that it was only 2 A.M. Who the blighters was up at 2 A.M and making such a racket above him. So since he wasn't getting any more sleep Timmy decided to go and investigate. He walked out of his room and a few meters from his room he spots a old ladder leading up into a loft conversion. He even could hear somebody talking to themselves or with somebody.<p>

"**Well I would need violet, red, blue, black…" the unknown but recognisable voice was saying.**

"**Hello? Who is up at 2 A.M?" Timmy called upstairs.**

It was dead silence and Timmy walked up the ladder and in the attic he sees Foop with some paint equipment and a canvas that had a violet circle and a violet square on it. Dancing as it seems with all the swirls on it.

"**Foop?" Timmy asked the young Anti-Fairy in front of the canvas.**

Foop jumped out of his skin and quickly threw a old sheet over his canvas and glares mad at Timmy. Timmy noticed Foop was in some old clothes of his that were covered with different colours.

"**What is it Timmy? This is my private room. What do you want?" Foop asked quiet mad.**

"**I want to know what you are working on and why the blighters are you up at 2 A.M?" Timmy asked him.**

"**I am always up at 2 A.M painting what I have been dreaming of before I forget it. I read in a book that if you dream of the same thing over and over again and memorise it, it might come true on day… but I fear that my dream's will never come true." Foop answered quiet sad.**

"**May I see?" Timmy asked the young Anti-Fairy.**

"**It is not finished jet. But ok and don't tell my father please." Foop pleaded.**

Timmy promised and Foop got out all of his canvases. There were 200 of them. Mainly him and Poof were on them doing something beautiful and romantic.

One canvases was him proposing to her on a star filled sky. Timmy blushed madly thinking Foop and Poof as a couple was very odd. Loads of the other canvases were Foop being a prince and rescuing Poof from something, like climbing her hair up where she was locked in a tower, Poof fast asleep in a glass canister and Foop giving her the wake up kiss of true love and Foop putting on Poof a glass slipper like in Cinderella.

"**Wow. So… you love Poof Foop?" Timmy asked.**

"**I would be lying if I said I haven't liked her." Foop replied whiles turning a deep shade of violet.**

"**Wow, wow, wow. You are a real mystery baby Foop." Timmy complimented.**

Foop chuckled to himself quiet as he washed up and sat down with his head in his hands. The very thought of Poof always drove him to do these types of paintings. It was a way he can represent her without telling anybody.

"**Please don't tell anybody about it Timmy. It is embarrassing for me." Foop asked him.**

"**I promise. But you have to tell her some day. Ok?" Timmy challenged him.**

"**Ok. Thank you Timmy. Here you could draw out what you dreamed of. I learned the more you paint out what you like it might come true one day." Foop suggested.**

Timmy thanked Foop and painted a picture of his parents and Cosmo Wanda and Poof. He really missed them. Suddenly he grinned and painted a big family picture with him, Foop, Poof, Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda as a family. Foop applauded and after they finished they both flew downstairs and of to breakfast since it was right now 7 A.M.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: chicken soupe and a teath col

**Chicken soup and a teeth collection**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Sunday 21st April 2013. Oh and in my story the Tooth Fairy and Anti-Tooth Fairy are sisters actually. And yes I know that Anti-Fairies aren't really related to Fairy's other then being there Counterparts."**_

* * *

><p>The next day Timmy woke up and then had a weird thought. He asked himself "<em>If a Fairy was sick, was the Anti-Fairy counterpart just as sick? And if yes does it mean that Anti-Jordan von Strangle was sick in bed as well?" <em>That thought worried Timmy as he walked downstairs into the dinning room where a banquet of a breakfast was set up. Anti-Cosmo sat down having his breakfast quiet, Anti-Wanda was still cooking over the hob a pancake and Timmy noticed a baby chair set up. He looked at the calendar and saw it has already been 4 day's in his training. Timmy sat quiet in his chair and looked at his training God parent's.

**"Morning sunshane. Dad yau slap well?" Anti-Wanda asked him.**

**"Yes I did Anti-Wanda. Where is Foop right now?" Timmy asked.**

**"Oh our son is in his room still. He is making preparation for later in the day. We all are going to visit my great-uncle and then a bat homing centre that we help out once a week." Anti-Cosmo explained.**

**"Cool. Oh can I make a good well card for Anti-Jordan. Wait shouldn't he be sick at the same time as Jordan von Strangle?" Timmy asked confused.**

**"He was, but we were to busy to visit him. But today I took the day off to go and see how my Great-great uncle is getting on. Once you finished we will be on our way. Really good breakfast again Anti-Wanda. Thank you dear." Anti-Cosmo said smiling at her.**

**"Yar welcome. Foop it as yaur turn to da the dashis dear." Anti-Wanda called out to her son.**

**"What why me?" Foop asked mad.**

**"Because Mr Brainman, first off I made breakfast, second Anti-Cosmo made a apple pie for has Great Uncle and Timmy is gaing to make a get-worse grating card. And since ya don't do anything you can do the dashis. Am a understand?" Anti-Wanda explained.**

Timmy quickly got some materials out and made a pop up card of a castle with 3 bat's flying around and Anti-Jordan lying in a bed under the pop up castle. It looked really well. Foop just bit down on his tong, finished the dishes and as Anti-Cosmo noticed the office that he was taking the day off to see his relative they all took off in Anti-Cosmos black car up to Anti-Jordan and Anti-Tooth Fairy's home.

* * *

><p>The drive up there was silence. Timmy looked round and noticed all the trees it doesn't matter what kind were grey and had no leaves or seed's on them. It looked something out of a horror film or book. Anti-Cosmo looked a few times in the back mirror at Foop and Timmy, but both boy's just sat there waiting for the drive to be finished. After traveling for 5 more minuet's they came to Anti-Jordan von Strangle's small ballet school home. Timmy looked even more confused at it, not understanding why he would live in a ballet school. How many Anti-Fairy's enjoyed ballet? Anti-Cosmo parked the car perfectly in the small drive way and they saw another car parked. It looked like a detectives car. As Anti-Cosmo recognised the car he smiled. Anti-Cosmo first got out of the car, then freed Timmy from the complicated belt system, later on Foop and then he helped his wife out who started eating the belt. He rolled his eyes annoyed in his head and repaired the belt quickly. Then as everybody were out of the car and Anti-Wanda had the present for Anti-Jordan von Strangle Anti-Cosmo took her hand and knocked on the door.<p>

**"Who is it?" A unknown voice came from the door.**

**"Anti-Tooth Fairy von Anti-Strangle, it is us your Great-nephew, your Great-great nephew Foop and Great- nice Anti-Wanda and our trainee Timmy Turner. Can we please see my Great-Uncle?" Anti-Cosmo called out.**

**"Anti-Cosmo, Foop, Timmy Turner and Anti-Wanda? Why didn't you just say it like that Anti-Cosmo. Sure you can come inside." Anti-Tooth fairy said it easier.**

She opened the door and Timmy could clearly see that she was tired. They could hear a small and quiet cough and sneeze coming from the kitchen. She lead then threw, accepted the gifts and then got from the burning stove that was cooking water a small creature out about the size as Anti-Cosmo-s pocket watch. The small blue Anti-Fairy had a dripping nose and Anti-Tooth fairy handed her husband a tissue to clean out his nose.

**"Who is it... Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma? Welcome to our home. Sorry that I am in no better shape." Anti-Jordan apologised.**

He then cleaned his nose and curled around himself his bathing towel. Timmy already felt bad for the small Anti-Fairy. Having just as bad of a cold as Jordan, but worse, whenever Jordan would sneeze the house just get's more filthy, but when this little bad luck would sneeze he would be flying to the other end of the room.

**"That is ok Anti-Jordan. You caught the same cold as Cosmo's great-uncle. It will go away over time. In the mean time we have here some family recipe home-made chicken soup for you to cure with. Do you still know the family cooking motto?" anti-Wanda asked.**

**"Y... Hatue... you bet I do: Eat 5 times a day, chicken are for the cold and not for the skin and fire is good for the food, but not for you. May I have some now?" Anti-Jordan asked hungry.**

**"Hasn't the Anti-Tooth Fairy feed you yet" Timmy asked shocked. **

**"She has, but it is now lunch time any way. Is it ok if I have this to eat instead of the thing you were going to make for me Anti-Tooth Fairy?" Anti-Jordan asked his wife.**

**"No problem, with Anti-Wanda, Foop, Timmy and Anti-Cosmo here they can eat with me downstairs in our dinning room the menu I prepared. You finish the chicken soup and drink your lemon juice. See you later dear." Anti-Tooth Fairy said.**

Anti-Jordan nodded and ate the soup up, without complaining. Anti-Tooth Fairy whiles making sure he doesn't chock flew then back downstairs with Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop and Timmy. There they ate some chicken salad, had pop to drink and as a desert very sticky toffee pudding. She looked at Timmy interestingly waiting for him to lose a tooth, but Timmy being intelligent instead of biting threw the Toffee he licks the Toffee. As they finished lunch Anti-Tooth fairy showed them for free around her rotting teeth collection. She had well over 20 billion teeth from all animal's, decades and humans as well as Fairy and Anti-Fairy teeth.

**"Wow, that is some collection. Does the Tooth fairy collect something?" Timmy asked the Anti-Tooth Fairy.**

**"Why yes she does, she collect's everybody's healthy teeth. In fact we work together to get all the teeth into the rightful world's... oh my mobile. You guy's can see me now I action... hello Tooth Fairy, how may I help you today?... Ok I'll be there in a few minuets. See you then." Anti-Tooth fairy explained and answered.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the Tooth Fairy back in Fairy world<strong>_

The Tooth fairy has called Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to her. It was for the poor Tooth Fairy heart breaking to see the wonderful, kind and loving family so heart broken. Cosmo had eyes full of tear's, Poof was having one nightmare after the next and Wanda was breaking inside terribly. The family missed Timmy so badly that it disturbed them in there now day to day daily life's. They just couldn't get over there job as a Fairy God parent. Even if they had another Godchild it still wasn't the same without Timmy. After all they have formed a long bond with the kid. As the family were in the Tooth Fairy's office they could barely look at each other or the Tooth Fairy.

**"Don't worry Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. I know a way where you can see Timmy again for a few hours if you wish." The Tooth Fairy said.**

**"Really? We would do anything to see Timmy again. What do we have to do?" Wanda asked excited.**

**"All 3 of you come with me tonight to the edge where Fairy world meet's up with Anti-Fairy world. I have a meeting tonight with my friend the Anti-Tooth Fairy. We have a business together where I collect old rotting teeth and hand them to her, she as a repayment gives me the gold coins she magically creates out from the older teeth. Then you can spend a few hours with Timmy. What do you say?" The Tooth Fairy asked them.**

**"POOF, POOF!" (OK, LET'S GO AND SEE TIMMY!) Poof said.**

* * *

><p>Timmy had to fly with the Anti-Tooth fairy disguised as a Anti-Fairy to the deepest, darkest forest in all of Fairy world and Anti-Fairy world. He noticed it was a nightmare forest, where most of the children that got night mares ended up for a day and had to fight there way out of there dream. The dreams were very common for a nightmare. Murder, being hurt by parent's, having there heart broken and thousands more. Anti-Tooth Fairy had a hold of thousands of gold coins as she flew through the forest, holding Timmy by the hand. Timmy tried to pry his hand of her, but she had a iron grip on him. As they reached the middle of the forest where the Fairy and Anti-Fairy world crossed, but nobody could get out or from without a good reason. And Anti-Tooth Fairy had a good reason.<p>

As they reached the edge Timmy saw Tooth Fairy flying up with a bag as well. Timmy could tell it was full of old rotting teeth. Now it confussed him even more. Why would the Tooth Fairy help the Anti-Tooth Fairy? What was the reason? As the two Fairy and Anti-Fair saw each other they quickly got there nearly identity looking badges out and showed them to each other to prove that they were the ones they wee about to meet.

**"It is good to see you today Anti-Tooth Fairy. I collected, sorted and cleaned already all the teeth for you. So you just can take them right home." The Tooth Fairy told her.**

**"Thank you sister. Here are all the gold coins from the mines of the mini elves. Have a lovely day. Oh how are Cosmo and Wanda and Poof doing after losing there Godchild Timmy?" The Anti-Tooth Fairy asked her.**

**"They are doing fine. So far they are trying to cope with the loss of there God child. And Jordan has forbidden them to ever look after another Godchild ever again. What is exactly up with Anti-Cosmo? Why take Timmy Turner from any other Godchild? Do you know why?" The Tooth Fairy asked the Anti-Tooth Fairy.**

**"Sadly no. Not even his son or wife knows what is up with Anti-Cosmo. But one thing we all do know... it must have had something to do from 10 years into the past... you remember the vast storm that blew between, earth, Fairy world and Anti-Fairy world?" The Anti-Tooth Fairy asked.**

**"Oh yeah, that was the only 3 day's time where all 3 world's were in harmony with each other and fought each other off with the storm. Wasn't there a death, a Anti-Fairy baby has died during that storm? Before his Fairy counterpart could ever be created?" The Tooth Fairy asked.**

**"Correct. The suspicions are as well that it was actually Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo's first son... Anti-Cosmo never got over the death. Anti-Wanda was so destroyed she tried to kill herself and her counterpart. But Anti-Cosmo brewed a very strong forget-me-not potion, had to feed it in secret to his wife to make sure they will never remember this terrible ordeal. But he remembers it as clear as ever. And he is still on the look for his child." Anti-Tooth Fairy explained.**

**"Wait you two... who is his child? And what have I got to do with it?" Timmy asked the Tooth Fairy and Anti-Tooth Fairy.**

**"Sorry, that is what we are trying to find out... we have to return now. See you next time sis." The Anti-Tooth Fairy said.**

**"Ah Tooth Fairy, can you tell Cosmo, Wanda and Poof that I am ok? And Anti-Cosmo's family is treating me really well. I am learning a lot from them." Timmy informed her.**

The Tooth Fairy nodded, got the gold coins and flew back to Fairy world. Timmy took Anti-Tooth Fairy's hand and she poofed back to her own home with Timmy. Then he learned from a Anti-Fairy Tooth helper how to keep his teeth as clean as possible. It was a fun time. As the evening came e was picked up by Foop, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda.

**"Did you have a nice time Timmy?" Foop asked him.**

**"Yes I did Foop... I learned a lot here..." Timmy said uneasy.**

**"That is good to hear and he was no trouble at all** **for you Anti-Tooth fairy Anti-von Strangle?" Anti-Cosmo asked his great aunt.**

**"No problem what so ever. And it is still a confirmation to you-know-what even the Tooth Fairy confirmed it." The Anti-Tooth Fairy answered back.**

Instead of looking proud and happy, Anti-Cosmo wrote it down and looked even more worried at Timmy. Something was stirring in his mind and it was not a plan on how to take over Fairy world and then earth. Timmy could guess that his real test was still to come... but when?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: In front of the heigh judge

**Chapter 09 In front of the high Judge**

_**Quanktumspirit: "You guy's seriously don't think Cosmo and Wanda were just going to let Timmy go like that did you? Well here they will have loads of trouble. Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Tuseday 1st July 2014,"**_

* * *

><p>Cosmo and Wanda were so mad that they lost Timmy by Anti-Cosmo so they got their savings together, worked overtimes in part time job's to earn more money and called up the highest Judge to give a complaint to Anti-Cosmo to hand them Timmy back once they had all of the money together.<p>

They were only nervous that the Jury will need positive influences so that they can have him back and with Anti-Cosmos super smart brain he can figure out a way how Timmy will not get back with them.

"**We will just have to force them to hand Timmy back to us. No matter what. And Cosmo please leave the talking to me." Wanda told her husband.**

They stood in front of the door to the jury room. A few day's before they have sent Anti-Cosmo a jury letter to be here at exactly 12 noon.

And sure enough he was there all smug in his blue suit and Anti-Wanda was there as well this time in a dark blue t-shirt and black pants. Foop and Timmy were both in suites positioned next to Anti-Wanda who was holding their hand's.

"**Timmy are you ok?" Cosmo asked worried.**

"**POOF, Poof!" (Foop let Timmy go now!) Poof ordered her counterpart.**

"**Why should I? I am not hurting him. Or are you upset Timmy?" Foop asked his friend.**

"**No. Guy's seriously you worry about to much. I am in a perfect condition. So far I have learned about how to paint my dream's, I had to make a cup of tea and had a nice rest as well." Timmy explained to them.**

"**Ah child labour that is it isn't it Anti-Cosmo?" Wanda asked him mad and wanted to claw out his eyes in anger.**

"**No Wanda. Seriously we are just looking out for Timmy. The way you and Cosmo never could. We teach him important survival tips and more." Anti-Cosmo explained.**

Anti-Cosmo sent Timmy outside until he is called in for his judgement statement.

* * *

><p>Everybody took their seat's and the high Jury which was a unicorn, since they didn't accept anybody, stood in front of them. Anti-Cosmo grinned wickedly since Unicorns were so easily influenced. And this unicorn still had a small depth to pay to the Anti-Fairy's. It has been wounded once in battle and has been saved by Anti-Cosmos great-Grandfather. This is just going to be to easy.<p>

"**We are here to discuss the living conditions of the child: Timothy Tiberius Turner who right now lives with Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma, Anti-Wanda Anti-Venus Anti-Fairy wrinkle Anti-Cosma and Foop Anti-Fairy wrinkle Anti-Cosma. The verdict's Cosmo Julius Cosma, Wanda Venus Fairy wrinkle Cosma and Poof Fairy wrinkle Cosma were his ex-Godparent's if I am informed correctly?" The unicorn asked.**

"**Yes your worship." Wanda stated and then sat back down.**

"**Very well. So Fairy's what is your verdict as to why Anti-Cosmo and his family can't look after him?" The unicorn asked them.**

"**It is easy your honour. Anti-Fairy world is no place to bring up a young child like Timmy." Wanda explained.**

Anti-Cosmo was furious that Wanda played the dark card on him. Well if she wanted to cheat then he can play along as well.

"**Oh yes. Anti-Fairy world is so dark and with so much bad luck we are most likely to kill Timmy. Give us a break Wanda Venus Fairy wrinkle Cosma." Anti-Cosmo snapped back at her.**

"**So how are you guy's treating Timmy ever since he moved in with you guy?" The unicorn asked Anti-Cosmo.**

"**Why don't you ask him yourself? He is just outside." Anti-Cosmo said.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside of the Fairy court<strong>_

Timmy was sitting on a chair and reading a new version of the Crimson Chin comic's. Anti-Wanda has poofed them up for him since Fairy court can be quiet boring for a 10 year old non magical creature also known as a human.

Timmy just finished it and walked over to the bathroom's since he needed it now. As he sat on the boy's toilet and emptied out his bladder he tried to flush it. But it stayed there.

"_**I wonder" Timmy thought.**_

Timmy got his fairy training wand out and pointed it at the bowl. It flushed down and as he was still pointing the wand at it suddenly the howl toilet exploded.

"_**SHIT" Timmy screamed in his thought's.**_

All the pop and wee came flying out of the pot. Or what was left of it. Timmy quickly poofed himself clean and closed the toilet. He then ran of to his chair. Shivering with fear.

Suddenly Cosmo and Wanda came outside and spotted Timmy.

"**Timmy hello boy, how are you?" Cosmo asked.**

"**Hey guy's I am fine." Timmy told his fairy god family.**

"**Hello Timmy. My name is Alexandra Vincent the 25****th****. I am the jury who is going to decide if you are being mistreated by your Fairy god family. And if Anti-Cosmo has done something to harm you," The unicorn explained to him.**

"**Ok. So what now?" Timmy asked the unicorn.**

"**Follow me." Alexander told him.**

The unicorn lead Timmy to a room at the back of the court house and sat him down. Timmy marvelled at the brown horse with the white horn. He was a bit confused as to why the unicorn was like that.

As everybody was in their seat's Timmy could see that Jordan Von Strangle sat next to the fairy's side and Anti-Cosmo sat opposite of him. Next to Anti-Cosmo was Timmy, then Foop, then Anti-Wanda.

On Jordan's side sat Cosmo, Poof, and last Wanda. The 3 fairy's were nervous as to what would happen in the court session.

"**So Timmy, can you give me an example that your first Fairy God family has miss treated you or even neglected you in the 2 years that you had them?" Alexander asked Timmy.**

"**I... um..." Timmy was about to say, but the words were cramped in his mouth.**

"**Never mind, we can just extract the images from your memory, just hold still," Alexander explained.**

She aimed her horn at Timmy's head and the memories came out, from the first day they met to now. The Unicorn judge was shocked to see that even though Timmy wished for at least 2 wishes a day, he still wasn't happy, that's why he still had the God family. She shook her head disappointed.

"**Well, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, Timmy isn't in any way happy with you 3, you may complete his wishes, but once he wished for something they disappear," Alexander said upset.**

"**Poof, Poof," Poof argued back. (No that is not true, as Timmy wished for me I am still here,)**

"**Yes, but that is it, does Timmy seem any more happy with a Fairy God brother by his side, not a lot, plus Poof you have placed him very often in danger with your uncontrollable underdeveloped magic," Alexander explained. **

Poof nodded his head upset. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof stayed quiet. Next Alexander turned to Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop.

"**Well Anti-Cosmo, what are your motives to have the child and has he been put into any danger so far?" Alexander asked him.**

"**If your honour would read this very detailed paragraph about Timothy's training with us, everything will be answered in there," Anti-Cosmo said.**

He handed Alexander a black book with Timmy's face on it. Alexander took the book and began to read it threw. Her eyes widened as she continued, she checked a few pages more often. Timmy noticed a red string was dangling underneath the book marking the page as to where he was in his training, it was at the half way mark. As Alexander read the last chapter she carefully closed the book and handed it back to Anti-Cosmo. Then she nodded her head.

"**I see, those are indeed valuable to him and the others. When will he be threw with the training and will he be prepared for what is to come?" Alexander asked Anti-Cosmo.**

"**In a years time at least. I also calculated that is when it will happen," Anti-Cosmo told her.**

"**I see... but wait, couldn't you also train up his Nega-Human self? With two exactly the same methods it's chances are very dime," Alexander asked him.**

"**Well, yes that would be a good idea, thank you your honour, I will see to it that Nega-Timmy gets the same training as Timmy does," Anti-Cosmo said nodding his head. **

"**Wait, what disaster? I wish that Unicorn Alexander would tell me the truth," Timmy quickly asked.**

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda raised their wants and granted it, but the Unicorn snapped at Timmy and launched the attack towards the celling, she was mad as hell, she first glared at Timmy, then she scratched mad in the ground and Timmy's wish turned to dust. After his wish was exterminated she glared at him.

"**Timmy, you can't know jet. You just have to wait until the day comes for it. And do your best to listen as to what the Anti-Fairies tell you and your counterpart," Alexander explained mad.**

Timmy just growled between his teeth, the unicorn created a allowance document that Anti-Cosmo and the Anti-Fairies had the rights over Timmy until they set him free. After the document was created his Nega-Self was brought forward from Nega-Human world and he grinned at Timmy.

"**Well, let the torture begin," Nega-Timmy said chuckling.**

Anti-Cosmo nodded and took both children back to his home, as Timmy was cleaned up and ready his Nega-Self turned himself into an almost identical sibling of him. Anti-Cosmo nodded his head.

"**Now you two be good boy's and head straight for school, we will come with you too," Anti-Cosmo said.**

Timmy glared at the floor mad as the family sat in Anti-Cosmos white car and they drove out of Fairy world back to the human world. Timmy wasn't looking forward to another year of torture with Crocker as his teacher.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody,"<strong>_


End file.
